Dearly Beloved
by wara ningyo
Summary: 3rd installment of Dear [?] series. After Kunichika and Fuji's letters, Tezuka feels there is a need for him to reply. Will he be able to convey his feelings when he is known as a man of few words? Total MPREG. No lemons, but its boyxboy. TeFu of course.


**Title: **Dearly Beloved

**Author**: Wara Ningyo

**Warning**: MPREG, BL

**Others**: Un-beta, written in average standard of English Language

**The 3rd installment of my 'Dear [?] series. Could be read as a stand alone, but maybe things will clear up a little bit if you read 'Dear Father' and 'Dear Husband' beforehand.

* * *

_Dearly beloved,_

_When I picked up my pen, I didn't know where I should start. You know very well that I am a person of a few words. To write every single feeling I have into words is something challenging for me to do. However this is a matter in which I want to overcome after being inspired by you and our son. The letter I have received from you both has made me realize that regardless of form we convey our thoughts and feelings, as long as we're able to get it across, the message will be delivered._

_Thus, now is my turn to respond to you and Kunichika._

_No matter how many times I apologize for my ignorance, the fact that I have hurt the two of you would never change. I am also aware how disagreeable you were every time I say 'sorry'. Hence, I will not say 'sorry' for what happened in the past anymore; instead, I would say 'thank you'._

_Firstly, I would like to say thank you for all the sacrifices that you made in your life for me. Thank you for giving me the chance to fulfill my dreams and never selfishly asks for anything back. I know how much you love tennis as much as I do, but I unconsciously took it away from you._

_When I received the letter from Kunichika, a lot of things went through my mind. Especially how you had steadfastly let him grow inside your petite-yet-strong body and nurture him with undivided affection. I could never imagine how it was like when you gave birth to our child. When I thought about how scary it would've been for you, I cursed myself for not being there to witness the bravery you had in creating our miracle. It was one of many regrets that I have in my life. You have done so well even without me around._

_We finally met again after so many years. You hardly changed except for looking more mature and exceptionally beautiful. I should've taken you away with me when I left this country. I would've locked you up so that no one would be able to lay their eyes on you. Although I said that, what right do I have to do such things to you when I was the one who took you for granted. The selfish man that I am is really grateful that such a wonderful being is willing to accept the person who had abandoned him and give one more chance to redeem himself. _

_I am beyond words that you are willing to wear the symbolical ring on your finger, put on such uncomfortable clothes for hours and stood in front of our friends and families just so I could make sure you'd be legally and personally mine. Not just that, you are willing to change your last name in the family register too. You really give your all for my sake. I am truly spoiled by the kindness of your heart._

_The tears you shed when we had to leave Kunichika for our honeymoon is something I really admire. It shows the deep bond you have with our son. I only learn how to become a parent a few months ago. I wonder whether I am doing a good job at it. I wasn't able to show the same degree of affection you did to Kunichika. Nonetheless, I do love our child because he is the token of our love. You are the only person who would be able to teach me more about precious feelings such as love._

_I was glad that as soon as we got to our hotel room, I managed to make you think of only me. I hardly recall how many times I have fantasized about you when I was by myself. Every time I think of you writhing beneath me, all of my reasoning flies out the window and I lose total control. Two weeks are short to make up for fourteen years, I know, but we don't have to go for a honeymoon if we want to do it. Every day is the wedding night with you. You are impossible to resist. If I don't practice self-restrain, the two of us would never be able to leave the bed. _

_I couldn't keep that promise for now because I got busy again as soon as we got back from out short honeymoon. I wanted to stay home and pay more attention to you and Kunichika, but I can only do so much. I'm really happy that our son is willing to accept me. He let me help him with his homework and even better, he wanted me to coach him tennis. He has a lot of potential, almost like the genius his mama is. At that age he managed to copy all your and my moves combined. I'm so proud of him. _

_I did lose some endorsement contracts but they are not worth fussing over. I could always hire a new trainer anytime I want if my present one declines my offer to train me in my home country. As for the false headlines saying how egotistical I am, there might be some truth in that. I have achieved my goal, thanks to you. What more do I want? Now that I can have both my dream and reality, why would I care about being in Europe or in Asia? _

_If it wasn't for Kunichika's letter, I would've been an empty shell right now. I haven't been back for so many years, I hardly ever communicate with my family and friends. If it's not because of his letter, I would only be living in dreams and never see the light of this wonderful life we share now. It was a good thing you told him about me. I am the luckiest man alive._

_I know you have doubts of why I came to stay. It might seem like I'm atoning for my wrongs towards you, which is partly true. Perhaps you think when I live a glorious life as a professional sportsman, I wouldn't need anything else. That is wrong. If it wasn't for my naivety back then, I would've chosen you over tennis. If I would've known how great your love is, I would've never taken it for granted. If I have known that we would be a wonderful family, I would've left everything I have and come for you and Kunichika._

_I know better now and I won't repeat the same mistakes again. Even if you chase me away, I would never leave. This is the reality that I have forgotten for dreaming so much. You woke me up from that dream and brought me back into this reality. For that, I will always be indebted to you._

_My life, my world, my family and my love are all complete because of you._

_Thank you my one and only beloved. I love you._

_P/s: Do you think I would be so stupid as to miss the birth of our second child? I will never let my guard down ever again._

_All my love,_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

* * *

Tezuka laid down his pen and inserted the folded pages into an envelope. It was his first experience in writing such a long letter containing his thoughts and feelings. He woke up in the morning and decided to pour it all out onto the paper while Fuji is in the kitchen making breakfast for their family.

From the hallway he could listen to Fuji humming in the kitchen. There was no sign of their son when he entered. The young teen is probably still in his room getting ready for school.

The apron-clad Fuji turned around when he sensed another presence in the kitchen apart from himself. A smile spread across his face as his husband approach closer. Tezuka hugged his slim waist and planted a morning kiss by the brunette's temple. The taller man told him he had something to give and handed over the letter.

As Fuji could open it, Tezuka stopped his nimble hands with a tight grasp. The former looked up at his husband wondering the sudden action. The latter's face was colored with determination. He took the letter from the petite fellow and put it into the front pouch of the apron his lovely angel is wearing.

"This is only a manual…" said the man. "You can refer to it whenever some screws in our relationship looses up a little, which I doubt would ever happen."

Tezuka gently picked up the dumbfounded Fuji and assisted him to sit on the kitchen counter. He took the beautiful hands and kissed them audaciously. The simple-yet-elegant wedding ring sparkled gloriously on the brunette's ring finger. It complements the similar pair that nicely decorated his husband's tennis calloused ring finger.

"As long as you're here, there's no reason for me to leave. Be prepared to be loved more and more."

Fuji laughed at the unusual choice of words. "Where did you pick up such cheesy lines?"

"Is it really that cheesy?" Tezuka's cheeks flushed red in color. "I practiced that in front of the mirror before I came down here."

"I'm sorry. It is really sweet though."

The hazel-eyed man adjusted his glasses. "I was right about not letting you read the letter. I'm sorry I let my guard down again."

"You made me want to read it more now."

"Please don't. I'll die of my own corniness.'

"You won't die because of this."

Tezuka rested his forehead against Fuji's. "What if I do?"

"Too bad. Our baby will only have a single parent to raise him."

"Or her…when can we see it?" The father placed his palm against the small bump.

"In two months. It's only been three months now, you have to be patient."

Tezuka nodded. He is being patient in more than one way. They found out about the bun in the oven not long after they got back from their honeymoon. Their hot and passionate newlywed's life has to be put on hold until the baby is born. However, that won't stop them from being lovey-dovey to each other.

While Fuji is cooking in the kitchen, Tezuka would hold him from behind and brush his neck with kisses. They would cuddle up on the couch while watching the television and a second later they'd end up in a heated tongue battle. They enjoy sharing a good soak in the large tub in the bathroom and give each other sensual massages. The hardest test for Tezuka is when they're in bed. The stoic man had to restrain his carnal desires since his beloved spouse is in the critical first trimester of the pregnancy.

As the happy married men sealed their lips with more kisses, the aforementioned son walked into the kitchen, all dressed for school. The teenager pulled a seat from under the dining table and sat down. He helped himself with a bowl of hot rice and the dishes served for breakfast. His parents ended their little intimacy and regained their composure. It wasn't the first time Kunichika walked in on them flirting, the boy is used to it by now.

The first year middle school student was concentrating on finishing his breakfast when his father softly petted his head. The young boy looked up at the tall figure he used to only have the privilege to see on television. They had different eye colors because he had his mama's eyes, but apart from that, almost all of their features are the same, as well as their personalities.

"I'm sorry," the tennis star apologized. Their bonding as father and son had only been brief, but soon there will be another child in the house. Tezuka didn't want the thirteen years old boy to feel like he's an unwanted part of the family. Therefore he wanted the teen to understand that he'll love them both equally. "I'm going to be lousy at taking care of a baby. Would you help me when that time comes?"

Kunichika nodded. He didn't say much just like how his father used to be at his age. He turned to look at his mama who's rubbing the bump on his stomach gently. Because of his mama's petite body, the baby bump is quite obvious even though the pregnancy hasn't been that long. His father's big hand is still on his head, patting him in encouragement.

"Will it be a boy or a girl?" The bespectacled boy asked his parents.

"Saa, which would you prefer?" Fuji replied with a question.

"A brother would be nice. We could play tennis together."

"Hmm, like Yuuta and I used to."

"But you can play tennis with your sister too."

Fuji chuckled. "Kunimitsu, do you prefer a girl?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll love them the same anyway."

"It would be nice if they come in pairs."

"That's brilliant, Kunichika. Then you'd have both brother and sister at the same time."

"Is that possible?"

"We'll find out in a couple of months."

"But _otousan_, what if it's a pair of boys?" the middle schooler pointed out.

Tezuka smiled and looked at his family adoringly; "I would love them both, just like how I love you and mama very, very much."

* * *

_Dearly beloved,_

_ Thank you, thank you, and thank you._

_ Thank you for being alive, thank you for giving lives and thank you for changing my life._

_ I am so much in love with you. I truly love you._

_All my love,_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

* * *

_~**Owari**~_

**A/N: **I intended to post earlier, but I had to write an essay for an interview. Hope you enjoy Tezuka's side of story for now. I'm a bit tired, so I'm sorry if there are parts that were written carelessly. Thanks for all your support. Until next time!


End file.
